All Around Me
by Eerie Iri
Summary: Adopted from bloodredribbon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: All Around Me

Authour: Bloodredribbon

Disclaimer: No own

**AN: This has been bugging me for a llooooonnnnnggggg time and I finally decided to do something about it!**

**:Comms:**

**Hey! Eerie Iri here. ^_^ Just to let you guys know, I've adopted this story, so from chapter four and on, the chapters will be written by me. Chapters 1-3 are have been written by Bloodredribbon. ^_^**

* * *

When the Ark arrived carrying more Autobot's Sam didn't think much of the new mechs being touchy feely with him. He was used to being coddled by the First Arrivals and let it be. After a while though, the teen started to notice little things that happened when any 'Bot was in his presence. The way their optics would focus intensely on him when he entered a room. Whenever he would want to leave the Ark, they would ask a million questions. Always making sure he was comfortable and not in want of anything. The list could go on and on.

As much as Sam enjoyed it, he was still curious as to why the mechs were acting the way they were around him. The few times he asked the question was either ignored (Ironhide), diverted to a new topic (Jazz), or just stammered out an excuse and ran (Bluestreak). The teen dropped it after a week of asking and forgot all about it for a while.

Sam realized too late that mechs gossip like teenage girls and was cornered one day in the Rec-Room a few weeks later.

It started like a usual day with him getting up from his own room on the Ark, getting breakfast, taking care of his hygiene and being driven to high school by Jazz this time. The Autobot's each liked taking turns taking him to and from school. School was the same, apart from it being his senior year, Miles blissfully unaware of the existence of giant alien robots, and Mikaela draped all over Trent.

Yes Mikaela, the woman of his dreams. What the teen came to acknowledge was that the relationship with Mikaela was basically nonexistent from the start, of course there was that spark in the beginning, but Sam knew it was the adrenaline and fear mixing while running for your lives. After the battle at Mission City and they both went back to school, Mikaela went right back to Trent.

It disgusted the teen that he was blinded by his 'love' for her for all of these years and did not see the truth. Hopefully the Autobot's would not find out what exactly happened between him and Mikaela, Sam wasn't quite sure what they would do to her or Trent the bully for that matter.

With a shake of his head to dispel the depressing thoughts, Sam opened the passenger door to Wheeljack and plopped into the heated seat. The amber-eyes boy smiled in thanks at the Engineer's holo-form, it was December after all. The re-head smiled back and took off to the Ark hidden underground in the Nevada desert.

"How was school and you have two weeks off for this 'Winter Vacation' right?" The teen gave a shrug at the question. "Hell ya! It took long enough to get here. School was boring as usual. The stuff I hear you or any other of the science 'Bots take about totally blows away anything they could teach me." Wheeljack gave Sam a curious look and the teen started to talk about what they teach him in school compared to what the 'Bots know. The whole conversation lasted them the hour it took to get to the Ark.

They entered through the security gates surrounding the abandoned base and parked on the runway. Wheeljack sent out a coded signal and they started to descend underground. Sam got out of the green and white Bugatti Veyron and the mech transformed.

"Well I'm glad that the topics the other scientist and I talk about do not bore you Sam." The teen looked up and gave the Engineer a blinding smile. "You guys can never bore me." Wheeljack's fins glowed a faint pink in embarrassment and Sam laughed. The lift finally stopped and the 17 year old darted out and started to run down the length of the tunnel leading to the Ark's entrance.

The entrance opened before Sam neared it and when the adolescent ran through he waved at the camera situated on the outside. "Thanks Red!" In the surveillance room, the Security Chief had a small smile on his face. Wheeljack just laughed at the teen's enthusiasm and passed through the massive doors, after he was though, Red Alert closed and locked them.

Sam was already at the Rec-Room playing a video game with Ironhide and Bluestreak's holo's by the time Wheeljack made it there. Ironhide's was the perfect image of Military, while Bluestreak's was the total opposite. Jazz, Hound, and Trailbreaker where at a table off-shift drinking Energon and the masked mech joined them.

"I'm still kind of sad I wasn't able to pick up Sam today." Jazz gave the scouts shoulder a pat. "Well you have no roof and it is getting colder, wouldn't want our sweet spark to get sick." Trailbreaker slapped a hand over the Saboteur's mouth and looked suspiciously over at the human. Luckily Sam was too engrossed in his game to hear Jazz's slip-up. The Pontiac Solstice swatted the servo away. Hound frowned.

"You know he doesn't know Jazz." Jazz's visor flickered in annoyance.

"Well he needs to know. Some of us will give in sooner or later." Right after that sentence, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe strode in and headed straight for Sam, Ironhide, and Bluestreak. The four mechs at the table gave each other worried looks and Jazz commed Ironhide.

**:Hey, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe heading your way.:**

**:Great, just what we need…:**

The Weapons Specialist's towering holo-form situated itself a little closer to Sam and waited for the Twins. Sunstreaker noticed the movement first and nudged his brother who looked and started to snicker.

**:Does that old rust bucket really think that he could stop both of us?:**

**:I would pay to see his facial expression if you said that to his face.:**

Two holo-forms fizzled to life as the mech form's of the Lamborghini's sat themselves off on a table of their own. Ironhide's holo-form glared suspiciously as the two sat themselves close to the human.

"Sam! How are you on this fine and glorious day?" Sam just stared at Sideswipe's rarely used holo-form. Red hair stuck in each direction and dark blue eyes were locked onto his own amber ones.

"Fine I guess?" Sunstreaker snorted and slung a muscled arm around the human's shoulder. Sam tensed up and glanced uneasily first at the blonde Sunstreaker, than the other mechs in the room. The four that were still at the table glanced at each other. Jazz decided to comm Prowl, Optimus, and Ratchet incase things got ugly. And ugly it did get.

When asked of it Ratchet later in the Med-Bay, Sam could not for the life of him understand what motivated the Twin's to do what they did. All the teen knew was that Bluestreak left in a nervous rush, Ironhide tensed next to him, and chaos erupted.

"Sam, I think I'm going to tell you something that should have been told to you when he first met you. Hopefully this will explain why those fraggin' twins decided to molest you." Sam kept silent and the CMO took this as his queue to continue.

"I believe when your ancestor Archibald Witwicky touched Megatron that fateful day, not only did the coordinates of the Allspark engrave into his glasses, but a type of essence detached from the tyrant and decided to reside in him dormant for the time being. This essence was passed on from generation to generation till you came along. When I scanned you the night that we first met, I did not only find that your pheromone levels were high, but that essence was active. Somehow this triggers a certain program in all Cybertronian's to act a certain way around you." A pale face stared at Ratchet's own and the Medic could day uncertainty and a little bit of fear in the gaze.

"So you are telling me that I have some type of alien energy in me that basically makes any mech I come across to MOLEST ME?" Ratchet winced at the last few shrieked words.

"In a 'nut-shell' as you humans like to say." The human whipped his head around to stare at the newly arrived mech in stunned belief.

"You knew too? What the hell man! Don't you guys think it would have been the right thing to do to inform me about something like this? Do you think that I enjoyed basically being man-handled by the TWIN'S? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Optimus Prime looked down at the human in sympathy and stepped next to the berth.

"I am very sorry about this Sam - "

"Damn right you better be sorry! I'm going straight to my room and staying there till you guys can figure this out." The CO and CMO shared a look. "Sam, both Optimus and I believe that you are the salvation we have been looking for since the Allspark was destroyed. The essence in you gives off a similar feel to that of the Allspark, because of that every mech you come across is immediately smitten with you."

The distressed teen gave the two mech's a confused look. Prime blew air through his vents, similar to a human sighing. "Sam. We are practically spark bound to you."

**AN: Yea...Feed back please?**

**Love me please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: All Around Me

Author: Bloodredribbon

Disclaimer: I don't own

**AN: Hola! Sorry it took so long. Also this chapter and the first one aren't Betaed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Oh and Sam's eyes are HAZEL not whatever color I was saying in chapter 1.**

**This fic is dedicated to RedStarBloom, the author that inspired me to write this.**

**:Comms:**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"Cybertronian"

After Ratchet released Sam from the Ark's Med-Bay, the angry and upset teen marched his way to his room. The 'Bots that came across him wisely stayed out of his path and did not try to engage him in any conversation. Word had spread quickly about what happened in the Rec-Room and what was revealed to Sam in the Med-Bay. It also helped that Prowl announced on the public comm link, that Sam was not to be bothered.

By the time Sam keyed in his password to his room and entered, it was already 8:00pm. The door closed quietly behind him and the 17 year old stripped down to his boxers and flopped down onto his bed, letting the tension from early drain from his body. Staring at the green ceiling his was allowed to paint, Sam reviewed what Ratchet and Optimus told him about this 'bond' to them.

First, he had a weird alien energy in him that made the mechs so touchy feely. That he didn't mind so much, he became use to it over the year he has known the Autobot's, but going as far as the Twins did? No, he could not accept that just yet, maybe in few months time, but not now.

'_No wonder Bluestreak is so jittery around me.'_

Second, Optimus said that there is only one possible conclusion. When prompted by Sam to explain, Optimus kind of locked up and Ratchet took over and explained that what they think the teen was experiencing was a Spark Bond. Not much is known about it and the only known information is from what is said in legends and myths unfortunately. Ratchet said that he would look it up in his medical records and see if he could find anything else.

'_Unfortunately for me, that means that I have the honor of finding out myself what exactly this Spark Bond can do. If communicating mentally is part of it, I do not want to find out what some of them are thinking especially if it's regarding me.'_

Third, if the Decepticon's found out, how would it affect them? Would they coddle him like the Autobot's do? Or would they treat him like a sex slave and experiment on him? Prime and the rest of the 'Bots could only protect him to a certain extent. When Sam voiced his concern on this, Ratchet said he had an idea to make sure the teen was always protected. What the idea was, the medic only said he would find out on Monday.

'_I have a bad feeling about Ratchet's idea.'_

The final thing that was brought up, what was he going to tell his parents? Sam just could not waltz up to his parents while they were home and say that he was basically a sex toy for the Autobot's. It was funny to watch Optimus start stuttering and Ratchet laugh when he said that though. After they calmed down, the Prime said he would have to talk to Prowl about it.

'_I don't think it would matter what either I have to say or Optimus, my mom's bat __**will **__come out.'_

Before he had left the Med-Bay, Ratchet wanted Sam to come back tomorrow so he could go over with Sam on how to handle the other 'Bots and also what he found in his medical records.

Shifting over, the blue glow from the alarm clock washed over him. The numbers seemed to taunt him telling the teen it was 2:23am. With a growl, Sam crawled out of bed, put on his clothes he threw off early and slipped outside into the orange hallway.

'_Why is the whole Ark orange anyways? Isn't it easier for the Decepticon's to spot them? Ok, I definitely need sleep.' _

He heard from Ironhide when he was in the Rec-Room that Will was arriving soon. The hazel eyed boy was thankful that he did not encounter anybody on his trek across the Ark to Will's room. Why the man was on the other side of the space ship, Sam had no clue.

He needed someone to talk to about all that's happened and Sam knew that Will was that person.

Sam was few paces away from Will's door when he heard heavy foot steps rounding the corner at the end of the hall. Thinking fast and thanking Primus that the Major did not have his door locked, the teen slipped inside the room.

Will gave Sam a startled look, but the 17 year old gave no indication he noticed and pressed his ear to the door. Curious now, Will got up from his chair at his desk and positioned himself next to Sam. Before the Major could ask the teen what he was up to, Sam waved his hand for silence and motioned for the man to listen.

The footsteps stopped in front of Will's room and the two human's pressed closer to the door to listen in.

"Why are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in the brig again?" There was a moment's pause before a second voice answered.

"Those two scrap heaps decided to the pit with the rules regarding Sam and tried to molest him…in front of Ironhide in fact."

A third voice piped in. "Wow, I can't believe that those two have the bolts to do that with Ironhide right there."

Even though the voices started to fade as the three moved down the hall, Sam and Will were able to hear the first mech's voice. "Well, we won't have to worry about them bugging Sam for the weekend at least."

Stepping away from his door the Major gave a teen a, 'You better tell me now or suffer the consequence's' look. Sam just laughed hollowly at that while he let his body slide down the door. Once on the floor, the teen buried his head into his raised knees.

With a concerned look, Will sat down next to the now shaking teen and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The next ten minutes was filled with Will comforting Sam and telling him everything will be alright, even though he had no idea what was wrong.

Sam's shaking finally stopped and he lifted his head to give Will a watery smile. The Major returned the smile and helped the pale teen to his bed. Once settled, Sam started to speak.

"I don't know what to do Will. They expect me to just dive head first into this, without knowing anything. I don't think I can handle it, especially if the Autobot's act the way Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did!" With a hand over his mouth, the rest of Sam's rant was halted.

"Hold up, start from the beginning ya?" A sheepish smile was flashed and Sam started from the where he first entered the Rec-Room yesterday afternoon. As the story was being told, Will could barely hold onto his anger. They kept this from Sam for how long and expect him to just accept is? Don't they see how much this is scaring the teen?

At the end of Sam recounting the events that happened yesterday, the Major was practically vibrating in barely suppressed rage.

"Sam."

Hazel eyes locked onto hazel.

"Yes?"

"We are going to have a little talk with a few certain Bot's later today okay?" Sam nodded and was glad that he went to Will with this. He wasn't sure he would have been able to handle it himself. "You're going to be sleeping in here from now on okay?" On second thought, maybe telling a trigger-happy soldier that can rival Ironhide wasn't such a good idea.

**AN: I hope that I answered everybody's questions in this chapter. I have no clue when the third chapter is going to be up though and I'm sorry for that.**

**Love me please?**


	3. Chapter 3

All Around Me

Author: BloodRedRibbon

Disclaimer: I would so totally make this happen if I owned them.

**AN: *Winces* Late again. I thank you all though for taking the time to read and review! Hehe, not the chapter you guys were expecting, but hey you get to find out what 'Bee was up and a little bit more info for you guys too.**

**Enjoy! (Chapter four and onward will be written by Eerie Iri. Chapter four will be up soon.)**

**:Comms:**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"Cybertronian"

Surrounded by a cluster of large tree's on the Pacific coastline, Bumblebee suspiciously scanned the area with his optics and scanners. Finding that no Decepticon's were following, the yellow scout moved from his spot and continued towards the direction of the Ark.

Hopefully, if all goes according to plan, the Con's should remain unaware that he was able to access their underwater base, the Nemesis, until he was safely back on the Ark. If nothing goes wrong it should take him until tomorrow afternoon to reach the space ship.

The Camaro loved missions like these because it took him away from the chaos his comrades create at the Ark. When he landed on Earth and started to scour the world for the All Spark though, he grew agitated and restless. At first, 'Bee brushed it aside and continued on with his mission for the All Spark.

The restlessness continued to grow and eventually it grew to a point were the scout would do just about anything to make it go away. So, when he tracked Samuel James Witwicky to a used car-lot, he took his chances with the human.

When Sam first touched him, Bumblebee immediately knew that this teen would help him and the rest of the Autobot's. There was something soothing about the human's touch and presence and those feelings that he had been trying to get rid of disappeared because of said human. 'Bee did not even question as to why this boy was able to erase the unease inside his mechanical body and pushed it to the back of his processor.

The next time something strange happened around Sam was when Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet met up with him and the two humans.

Seeing them again was met with relief and surprise. Relief that he was not alone on Earth anymore and surprise at the way the other's reacted to Sam. Not Mikaela and Sam, just Sam. This too was pushed to the back of his processor after Ratchet scanned the two human's and mentioned Sam's pheromone levels and nothing else.

The teen still blushes whenever that particular memory is brought up.

If the yellow Camaro noticed any lingering looks and touches to Sam after introducing him to the other 'Bots, he did not comment on it and ignored it for the most part. He did the same thing anyways.

When the reason was found for their strange behavior around Sam it was at the end of the

final battle. Ratchet was furiously working on keeping Jazz from joining the well of the All Spark and Sam was next to the two trying anything to help the medic. The yellow and green mech was going to tell the teen to stay clear, but when he went to look at the Sam, one of his scans caught something.

What the mech found made him immediately comm Optimus and place Sam next to Jazz's open chest plates. The CMO and the Autobot leader watched amazed as the Saboteur's spark stabilized.

After that, the Autobot's refused to give up Sam to anybody. They did not want their Spark-mate out of their sites. Too bad they never met Judy with her bat. A compromise was made, they could take him to and from school and Sam could stay with them on the weekends.

Not liking the situation at all they still agreed and let Sam return to his parents. Of course

with 'Bee accompanying him as his guardian.

After the Ark landed, the mech's started to rotate who took Sam to and from school. The yellow scout was unhappy at first with this new arrangement, but was reminded that he was still the boy's guardian and that mollified the mech for now.

Since he did not get to see Sam as much anymore, 'Bee tried taking him on as many missions as possible. Sadly, 'Bee was not able to bring the teen along with him on his current one and because of that, he wanted to get back to the Ark immediately. Be it a mission or letting one of the others take the human to school, the mech could hardly stand being separated from his human.

Yes, _his _human.

Well, more like the Autobot's, but being Sam's guardian should entitle him to be a bit more possessive of the boy. Too bad the other 'Bots were not of the same opinion on this aspect and a few fights have broken out because o this. Away from Sam of course, wouldn't want the teen to get curious…again.

It was hard the first time around to keep from blurting out everything to the human when he started to question the 'Bots actions towards himself. Various excuses were made, conversations diverted towards 'safer' topics, leaving abruptly, almost anything was done to keep Sam from finding out. Denying Sam was hard, especially when the teen started to pout.

Finally seeing the highway, 'Bee made sure no cars were near and with a grinding of a few gears, a yellow Camaro shot down the road.

Of course, a few Bumblebee knew had the most difficulty controlling themselves around Sam. Ratchet speculated that difference in model types was the reason. As to why, the CMO had yet to figure out, but knew that the sportier the model type is, the more the mech is affected by the energy Sam emits. It also seemed that the Officers and studier models are able to control themselves better.

Meaning that mech's like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are having the hardest time holding in their urges around Sam. While mech's like Trailbreaker, Ironhide, and Ratchet have an easier time. Luckily for Red Alert and Jazz, them being Officers lessens the influence of energy from Sam, but stills affects them more than the other Officers.

Unfortunately, the Command Staff was not in agreement with telling the teen and enforced the rule that Sam was not to be told or given any hints. This did not bode well for quite a few of the mech's and protests were made and ignored.

Still didn't stop a few chosen mech's from trying to get 'closer' to Sam. It was funny to see them get hauled away by an officer or himself. Confused the hell out of Sam though.

Maybe the Camaro should give the teen a reason to snoop around again and everyone can drop their façade around the high school student. It would make things much easier, especially for the Officers and 'Bee knew his comrades also shared his sentiments regarding this topic.

With a screech of tires, Bumblebee swerved back onto the road narrowly avoiding a jack rabbit. The scout was surprised that he reached the desert so quickly and sped him even more anxious to get back to the Ark and Sam.

**:Ark to Bumblebee, what is your ETA?:**

**:Bumblebee to Ark, ETA is 10 minutes:**

**:Good, I was afraid you were still a few hours away.:**

Worried now, Bumblebee accelerated past 100mph.

**:What happened Red Alert?:**

**:Sideswipe and Sunstreaker happened.:**

A burst of static erupted from 'Bee and Red Alert winced on the other side.

**:I'll fraggin' kill them! How many times have they been warned to restrain themselves around Sam? Slag it, I should have never left on this mission in the first place. I knew they were waiting for me to leave to try something.:**

**:Bumblebee! Calm down! They've been dealt with accordingly. The brig is going to be their new homes for the rest of the weekend.:**

The scout's engine snarled in anger.

**:When did it happen?:**

**:Yesterday.:**

'Bee sped past the gates to the abandoned military base and screeched to a halt on the run way and sent out the coded signal. The platform started to descend underground. It took a few agonizing minutes to reach the tunnel and when it did, 'Bee raced to the Ark's opened entrance.

**:Where's Sam now?:**

Static filled the link for a few moments and Prowl's voice came over the comm instead.

**:If you calm down Bumblebee, I will tell you where Sam is.:**

Realization dawned on the mech and 'Bee back tracked from Sam's room and zoomed off towards the brig instead. Any mech that tried to capture the scout along the way were evaded with ease.

**:Bumblebee! Stop this instant!**

Cutting the link, the scout transformed to his bi-pedal form and barged through the brig's door. Ratchet and Ironhide were standing in front of a cell trying to coax someone out. 'Bee marched over and his engine snarled loudly at what he saw.

Startled, Sam looked up from his position inside Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's cell and gave his angered guardian a hesitant wave. Seeing this, the Twin's snagged Sam and shrunk back into the cell.

"Told you he knew where Sam was going to be." Ratchet smacked Ironhide upside the helm with his favorite wrench.

**AN: *Cackles* Don't you just love cliffies? Ok, the next chapter will have exactly what the Twin Terrors did to our poor Sammy. Whenever I get to it that is…**

**Love me ya?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First let me give my most sincere apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out. Real life was making itself known in a loud, obnoxious and very persistent way. I will do my utmost to ensure that I update more frequently. I hope you like the chapter!^_^**

**I do not own transformers. If I did, it wouldn't be appropriate for kids. XD**

* * *

Sam sighed as he looked at Bumblebee. He'd known coming to the brig wasn't the best idea, but he needed to talk to the Twins about what happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"Sam! How are you on this fine and glorious day?" Sam just stared at Sideswipe's rarely used holo-form. Red hair stuck in each direction and dark blue eyes were locked onto his own._

_"Fine I guess?" Sunstreaker snorted and slung a muscled arm around the human's shoulder. Sam tensed up and glanced uneasily first at the blonde Sunstreaker, then the other mechs in the room. He turned back to the frontliner and offered up a nervouse smile._

_"What's up Sunstreaker?" He shrank back slightly as the blonde holo stared at him, however, before he could say anything else, Sideswipe's holo scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around the startled human. Sam turned slightly to look up at the red head, when Sunstreaker leaned forward and began kissing his way down Sam's throat and to his chest. Meanwhile, Sideswipe tilted Sam's head back and kissed him deeply._

_End flashback_

Sam shook his head. Ironhide had gotten Sunstreaker and Sideswipe away from him before they'd tried anything else, but he still wasn't happy at what they'd done. He sighed and looked up at Bumblebee.

"Hey buddy, let me talk with Sides and Sunstreaker. I'll be out in a bit."

"Sam," Bumblebee began.

"No! I want to talk with them alone. I would appreciate it if the three of you would leave." Sam said firmly, from within the Twins' hands. Before an arguement could start, Ratchet spoke up.

"All right Sam, but we'll be right out the door. Call us when you're done." The medic said as he led the other two mechs out. Sam waited until he heard the door slide shut before he turned to face the Twins. An hour later, he walked out of the brig. Bumblebee immediately crouched down before him.

"Sam, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. The boy nodded wearily.

"Yeah, I just had to make a couple things clear to them. They agreed not to molest me again unless I give my permission. They also promised to stop the minute I say." He snickered at the look on his guardian's face. "Relax Bee, I don't plan on being molested anytime soon. It's too ... disturbing."

Bumblebee chuckled. "I'd imagi-" Before he could finish, the alarm blared.

"Deception attack! Mechs, to your stations!" Red Alert's voice rang out over the intercom. Ironhide rushed into the brig and released Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Ratchet grabbed Sam and ran with him to the medbay. The medic brought the young man to his office and placed him on the desk.

"Stay here, I'll be back momentarily." He promised before he rushed back outside. Sam immediately went behind a stack of datapads and crouched down as low as he could go. Hopefully none of the decepticons managed to get this far into the Ark. Sam really didn't want to know how they would react to him. With any luck, the autobots would drive them off without any getting in the Ark.

He really should have known better.

Skywarp smirked down at the unconcious Ratchet. He'd warped into the Ark the moment the battle began. Unknown to the autobots, the decepticons had gotten several audio devices in hidden locations throughout the Ark. They'd heard everything Ratchet and Prime had told the squishy. Starscream had ordered the fleshling to be brought back to the Nemesis to be studied. The seeker snickered, hearing the little pest scream in pain would be fun.

Sam looked up as the door to Ratchet's office slid open. To his horror, it wasn't the medic who walked in. Skywarp grinned maliciously as he heard the fleshing gasp. Walking towards the desk, he stopped suddenly, his optics widening in awe as he beheld the boy for the first time.

Sam looked up at the seeker in confusion. Why was the mech just standing there? Shouldn't he be trying to kill Sam or kidnap him or something? He cringed as Skywarp leaned over.

_'Oh shit, I'm dead!'_ Sam thought as he covered his head in a futile attempt to protect himself. He was quite surprised when instead of being crushed, he was gently picked up.

"Shh, it's all right Sweetspark. I won't hurt you." Skywarp cooed to the beautiful boy he held. Sam looked up in horror as the seeker gently nuzzled him. Skywarp smiled blissfully down at him.

"I'm going to take you back to the Nemesis, okay Sweetspark. I promise you'll love it there." And with that declaration, Skywarp teleported away with a horrified Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hello everyone, I just wanted to apologize for how long this chapter took. The reason why is Real Life, my mother and a whole lotta yard work. ^^; Yeah, not fun. So again, I'm sorry, I'll be sure to reply to all your wonderful reviews, and just a warning: if people keep using anonymous reviews to flame me, I'll disable the anon reviews. Yes, I do delete them, but it's still not cool to look at my e-mail and see 'your such a dumbass' as one of my reviews. Especially, since that was one of the nicer negative comments I've gotten. Anyways, I hope the rest of you enjoy the chapter. ^_^

_**O~O~O~O~O**_

If Skywarp were human, Sam would hit him. Repeatedly. As it was, Skywarp was _not_ human, and therefore Sam could not hit him, if only because he'd probably break his hand doing so. Given where he was, the young man didn't think he could afford to be at anymore of a disadvantage than he already was. Looking around, Sam sighed in relief when he didn't see any Decepticons around in the room he'd hidden himself.

Sam sighed as he remembered what happened when Skywarp had teleported him into the Command Trine's quarters.

_Flashback:_

_Starscream looked up from his current project as Skywarp teleported behind him in their quarters. He smirked maliciously and stood up, facing his trinemate._

_"There you are Skywarp! I trust you got the fleshbag?"_

_"Sure did Screamer." Skywarp grinned widely as he presented Sam. Sam got one look of Starscream's cruel visage, before the look melted away on the other decepticon's face, and a giddy smile replaced it._

_"Well, hello gorgeous," he purred. "And how are you today?"_

_Sam gulped, not sure whether to be grateful for this development, or afraid. When Skywarp nuzzled him and murmured that once Thundercracker got back from patrol they would show him the joys of interfacing, however, he decided on the latter._

_End Flashback_

Jerked out of his thoughts due to the sound of footsteps approaching the room, Sam frantically searched for a place to hide. He spotted a hole on the other side of the room and ran for it when the owner of the footsteps walked into the room, revealing Soundwave. Sam swallowed hard as he stared up at Soundwave from the middle of the room.

"Heh, heh, I don't suppose you'd be kind enough to point me the right way out of this place, would you?" He chuckled nervously. Soundwave's reply was to gently scoop him up and walk out of the empty storage room.

"Escape: ill-advised. Samuel Witwicky: _**mine**_."

_**O~O~O~O~O~O**_

_**AN: **_I solemnly promise that, barring dire Real Life situations, I shall update this story 2-3 times a month after this month, until this story is done. I'm sorry that this was so short, but this seemed the best way to end it. I do promise that you will see the rest of the flashback, and how Sam escaped in the next chapter, which should be up by September, 3, 2011.

Thanks to all the nice anonymous reviewers go to:

TicTac, thelastrobotofmars, Lovin' it, HEWILLNOTBENAMED, Maddest, Sakura78Star and Kaemiri. Thank you very much. ^_^

And once again, I'm really sorry for how short this was.


End file.
